Thunderstorm Chats and Revelations
by meeaz
Summary: Chlex. Lex consoles his children during a thunderstorm and tells them things they are curious about regarding Chloe.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Lex consoles his children during a thunderstorm and tells them things they are curious about regarding Chloe.

**Author's Note**: So yeah, I'm in a very angsty mood so I should just warn you guys that Chloe is yet again, dead in this one-I know. It's insane how my mind works, but I've been trying to come up with a reason as to why she isn't there in the future because I have watched all of Lois & Clark and the cartoon version and yet, she isn't there!

**Thunderstorm Chats and Revelations**:

Lex could never really sleep when he was younger, but now, after his wife's death, sleeping came at an all time slow pace, as his sleep was often filled with memories of the blonde reporter-memories always ending in the same tragic end. He also came to find that he slept much better when Chloe was wrapped up in his arms, so now, the empty bed offered no hope for sleep. Healing never came easy to him, in matters of the heart, as he was still holding on to the pain left behind by his mother and Pamela's death, but more importantly Chloe. She was his world since he was twenty-one years old, only realizing it the moment he kissed her one night in his study two years later. The two married once she graduated from Metropolis University, prolonging the engagement for a little bit over a year. Following the marriage came buying a house and getting joint bank accounts, to which Lex insisted upon, telling Chloe that he wanted to make sure she always had what she wanted.

A year into the marriage came the happiest news for the couple, as Chloe announced she was a bit less than two months pregnant. The news followed society announcements, Lex buying every book and magazine regarding pregnancy, mood swings, heated and passionate love making, crazy food cravings, some even nasty, as Chloe went through a stage of everything dipped in mayonnaise, Lamaze classes, baby clothes, cribs, mobiles, sonograms proving to Lex that not only would he be a father, but a father of two, heartbeats, Chloe's swollen stomach which Lex applied kisses to every morning and every night and every other instance he could and then, came the birth.

Lex knew there could be complications involved in any birth, especially in multiple births, but he never really thought anything bad could happen to Chloe and maybe that was his mistake. What was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life turned out to be a nightmare he wished he could wake up from. Lying awake in his bed now, listening to the thunder and the howling of the wind and rain, he could remember the exact moment his world fell apart-the moment he realized Chloe wasn't going to be with him any longer.

_The doctors pulled him aside to tell him that there were complications involving the birth-something about Chloe hemorrhaging and despite all their efforts, there was nothing they could do, as it was only a matter of time before Chloe would be lost. There was a lot of screaming on Lex's part, telling the doctors of their incompetence and how he would fly in the best doctors to save his wife. A doctor came over to him and suggested that he take the time now to see his wife, as it might possibly be the last._

_Walking into the room, all he could see was red, even though the nurses did a decent enough job in covering up all the blood. She looked so weak and helpless and that alone, was enough to make Lex scared out of his mind, as his Chloe was the bravest person he knew._

_Taking the seat next to her, he held her hand in his and kissed it, hoping that somehow his one kiss could heal her._

_"Hi Lex," she started. "We have to name our babies. I was thinking about Ryan Joseph and Rauri Elizabeth. That way they have our middle names and we'll always be connected."_

_"They're perfect names Chlo," he said, pressing another kiss to her hand. "Listen, sweetie, I need you to get better for me okay? I can't do this all alone. I need you so much and if not for me than for Ryan and Rauri okay? Please, they need their mommy. I need you. Please, Chlo, don't do this to me," his voice now getting desperate and choked up._

_"Lex, you don't need me okay? I know that you love me and want me to be here, but you're going to have to be strong okay? The twins need you so bad now. I can't have you shut them out and not love them because they remind you of me. I need you to be their father Lex. Be the father Lionel never was with you. Show them love and happiness and kindness-there is still some of it left in the world. Promise me that you won't resent our babies or distance them Lex. Promise me. I need for you to hug them every time they need a hug or kiss their pain away like you do with me and comfort them and just be there for them. Don't push them away Lex, give them love because they are the true proof of our love Lex. And I do love you-I always will, just like I will always love our babies. Let them know that Lex, let them know that I love them and that I will always be there to watch over them. When I held them Lex, it was like nothing else mattered to me, I want you to make them feel like that and I know this is a lot to ask of you, but in the end it won't be because I just need you to be like you were with me, unless, I really was a horrible wife," said Chloe, trying to add humor to a horrible situation, her breathing now becoming ragged._

_"No. Chlo, just hold on for a little bit more okay, I've got this guy coming in from New York and he's the best at stuff like this Chloe, but baby, you just have to hold on a little bit more."_

_"Lex, I'm so tired and we both know that I'm going to die here okay? And I'm not being pessimistic because I would love for nothing more than to be with my babies and you for a really long time, but I can feel my life slipping away. Can you ask someone to bring them in-I want to hold them for a while."_

_"Sure baby, but please, just hold on okay," said Lex, his voice wavering, as he pushed for the nurse's call button._

_The twins were brought in and immediately placed in Chloe's arms._

_"I love you two so much you know that. And now, I just have to go away for a while, but I need you guys to know that I love you for always and I'll always be with you. Take care of your dad for me and don't get too mad at him if he tends to work too much, just remind him that you guys come first. I love you Ryan and Rauri. Take care of each other," finished Chloe, placing a kiss on each newborn's head and telling Lex to place them in the cribs specially placed in the room next to their mother's own bed._

_"Chlo, baby, please don't leave me or them," said Lex._

_"Lex, I'm trying my best here, but I'm so tired."_

_"Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"_

_"Can you just hold me, please?"_

_Never being able to deny his wife anything, he climbed onto the bed beside her and held her to him, making sure he didn't apply too much pressure, as he was afraid he would crush her weakening body._

_"Anything else," he asked._

_"Kiss me."_

_And Lex did just that, pulling his wife into his embrace, mindful of applying too much force, tasting the tears that had managed to leak from her eyes._

_"I love you so much Lex," said Chloe, the tears freely running down her cheeks._

_On the verge of tears himself, he begged her, "Chlo, don't do this, please."_

_"I can't help it Lex. You need to let me go."_

_"I'll never let you go, love. I love you Chloe."_

_Some time later, Chloe's body finally gave out, as she died lying in Lex's arms._

_He was able to keep his tears at bay, except for the one or two stray ones that fell down his cheek, as he kissed his wife, saying, "I promise Chlo," referring to the promises she told him of before._

That was almost four years ago, but he was still missing her like crazy. He never made a point to date, opting to take his children as his 'dates' if the event permitted and if not, he would go solo, still wearing his ring, showing the societal vultures he had no intentions of moving on. No, Chloe would be the only girl for him-well, besides Rauri, as she was his little girl. It hurt sometimes to look at the twins, as Rauri was every bit her mother, down to the big smile, blonde hair and fair skin, the only exception being the blue gray eyes she inherited from Lex. Traces of Chloe could be seen in Ryan as well, but only to the trained eye, as these were subtler occurrences-the only obvious feature was the bright hazel eyes that were all Chloe. He never resented his children or thought it was their fault Chloe died because in the end, it truly wasn't. Chloe loved those two with all her life, so now with her gone, it was his job, to love them even more. Still lying in his empty bed, he began to wonder when the Luthor Duo, as they were dubbed by the media, would make an appearance in his room, claiming that the storm outside was too scary. Under those pretenses, the two would place themselves on either side of their father and lean into his chest, as Lex would place his arms around the two small three and a half year olds.

'Right on time,' thought Lex, as his bedroom door opened, followed by the two children, holding hands and whispering to each other to be quiet.

Coming up to Lex's bed, they rubbed his shoulder and getting his attention, Rauri pulled her puppy eyes look on him and asked, "Daddy, Ry and I are scared. Can we stay with you tonight?"

How could he resist, especially when Ryan also pulled the puppy eyes on him, reminding Lex of all the times Chloe would give him the same look. Pulling out of his thoughts, Lex simply lifted the comforter from either side of him and helped the twins settle in the bed along side him, telling them, "You can only stay if you sleep. No fooling around okay?"

His response was met with eager nods, but saying something and actually doing it were two entirely different things. Rauri kept moving and once asked about her behavior, she responded, "Daddy, the bed is not comfy," taking on her 'I'm a Luthor and thus, should get everything I want' attitude.

"Daddy, can you tell us a story," piped in Ryan.

"Sure Buddy, what about," asked Lex, deciding he couldn't deny his children anything.

"Mommy," replied Rauri, which was met with enthusiastic approval from Ryan.

The twins knew all about their mother, as told through many stories via Lex and Gabe and additions from Clark, Lana and Pete, but they weren't told the specifics of her death, as that would be too traumatizing for the young duo-just that she died when they were small babies.

"What about her," asked Lex.

"Daddy, are you mad at us," asked Rauri.

"No sweetie. Why did you think that?"

"Because we killed mommy," said Ryan in such a small voice that Lex had to listen real hard for the response.

"Who told you that you killed mommy?"

"We were at the office this morning and some lady and man were talking about it and they said mommy died because of us," said Rauri, ready to cry, as she feared that she and her brother really did kill their mother.

"Don't you dare listen to what anyone tells you about you guys or your mommy okay? She loved you guys so much, did you know that," and with their nods of approval and after some tear wiping, Lex pulled the two closer to him and continued, "She died when she was giving birth to you two, but never for one second think that you killed her okay? She wanted nothing more than to have you guys, so don't listen to what any stinky lady might say alright?"

"Yes daddy," came the responses from both twins and some seconds later, Ryan asked, "Daddy, can you tell us about mommy now?"

"Sure thing bud," and with that Lex told his children all about their mother and her wild adventures as a reporter, only stopping when he noticed the heavy heads on his shoulders, signifying that Ryan and Rauri were indeed asleep.

Pulling the blankets around them, he placed a kiss on top of each of their foreheads and whispered, "Goodnight," and as Lex settled into the bed himself, he whispered, "Goodnight Chlo," and soon after fell straight asleep.

**Author's Notes**: Umm yeah, I just made myself super depressed right now-ugh. Anyways, let me know if you liked it or I should give up the angst and go back to the happy and fluffy sort of fics. Oh yes, the cause for the death I'm pretty sure it can cause problems during birth as it is basically internal bleeding, but if you are a medical student or doctor, can ya just possibly pretend I might be right if I am indeed wrong? Thanks.


End file.
